Treachery
by General Herbison
Summary: Set just after Season 5 finale. There are questions that must be asked. Prisoners that must be visited. And a friendship that may have been the reason for all of this. Why of all Jedi did Barris choose Ahsoka? Why was Tarkin put in charge of the military side of the investigation? And will freedom be granted to them both? (Hints of Luxoka)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own SWTCW nor do I claim its characters. They all belong to George Lucas who has given us this great universe.**

**Okay, Season 5 finale... good grief it was epic. We suspected who was behind it and it came to fruition despite many protests that 'It can't possibly be her' well it was. The sadness of it all was that now the series has just said goodbye to two loved Jedi characters which hints that the end is drawing closer... which I hope not.**

**Well I hope Lux and Ahsoka get together now she's no longer following the Code. Anyway please enjoy. I read into the background of both characters and think I discovered that Barris had more than one reason for what she did.**

_It was my life. The Order had been everything to me. But now it was nothing._

_My best friend did this. She opened my eyes._

_I realise now that Barris was looking out for me, even if her methods were extreme. She had seen the corruption in the Jedi and wanted to save me from it. Through her actions I was shown the true side. The slightest hint of my guilt and any pressure from the Senate and the Council threw me aside._

_Those cowards only cared about their precious Council, not about the hundreds of devoted Jedi who served them._

_Anakin, Obi-Wan, Barris, Padme, Chuchi, and Lux; these were the few people I could depend on. Obi-Wan had stood against the Council about expelling me, Anakin had done everything possible to help me, and even saved my life by finding who really was behind it. Padme represented me, Chuchi came to support me, and Lux..._

_A tinge of red appears in my cheeks as I walk through the streets of Coruscant. With the Code no longer dictating my life I am free to form attachments, though I may have already done that. I have a sneaking suspicion Anakin may have done the same thing to a certain Senator._

_But this freedom was only thanks to Barris. She had been a true friend and shown me that the Council cared about their position more than they did about their Order. I felt a strong sense of regret that there hadn't been another way for us to leave together._

_Maybe she would escape. Or maybe..._

_I froze in mid-step, my mind raced with ideas, and a smile grew on my face._

_Time to return the favour._

**(REPUBLIC PRISON)**

_As I was no longer a Jedi it took some time for me to be allowed to visit her. But the clones had been very sympathetic for believing I had been responsible and escorted me to her cell._

_She was held behind a ray shield with a Force blocking collar tight around her neck. After the guards left and sealed the door she raised her head._

_At first her eyes were filled with surprise, then confusion, and finally warmth._

"_I never imagined you would come." She whispered, "You must think I'm a monster."_

_I shook my head, "I could never think that of you Barris. You are like a sister to me."_

"_Are?" she stood up and stepped closer to the shield, " I still am?"_

"_I left the Order Barris." When I said those words a smile grew on her face, "You saw the truth of the Jedi. And after how they treated me I see you were right."_

_Her eyes started to tear, "I never wanted you to suffer Ahsoka, and I'm sorry for attacking you, but I wanted you to walk away from the Order before they got to you."_

"_Well you succeeded." I placed my hand against the shield, "I owe you my freedom from the Jedi Order."_

_Barris placed her hand opposite mine, "You saved my life Ahsoka, twice. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. Despite what I done to you, I want you to know I was always looking out for you. That's why I was so willing to confess to save you from conviction."_

_The door slid open and a pair of troopers entered, "Miss Tano, I'm afraid you'll have to leave."_

_I turned back to Barris, "Stay strong, and remember what you did when I was locked up."_

_Her tear stained eyes met mine. I winked._

**(PRISON COURTYARD)**

_As I was escorted from the prison another familiar face was arriving._

"_Admiral Tarkin" I inclined my head to him._

"_Ah, Miss Tano." He raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware civilians such as yourself visited such treacherous criminals."_

"_Barris was my friend long before I met you." I growled, "And I suggest that next time you accuse someone you have all evidence considered."_

_He glared at me for a minute until, with a sigh, he extended his hand, "I apologise."_

_That statement stunned me almost as much as Barris's confession, "You what?"_

"_I am man enough to admit I was wrong." He looked as though he was struggling to do it though, "I accused you of a crime you did not commit, and even asked for your execution. So I am formally apologising for it."_

_With a polite smile I shook hands with him, "Thank you Admiral."_

_He nodded curtly and strode away towards the prison._

_At that time I didn't realise what he had intended._

**(BARRIS CELL/TARKIN POV)**

_I stared at the young woman until she raised her head, "Admiral."_

"_Miss Offee," I stepped forward and smiled at her, "Your speech about the Jedi was, interesting. Did you mean it?"_

"_Yes."_

_I glanced at the collar, "It is cruel is it not? You denounce the Jedi in favour of the Republic and the Senate where all loyalty should lie and you are imprisoned for it while the Jedi remain comfortable in their Council chamber."_

"_What do you want Tarkin?" she glared at me with suspicion etched on her face._

"_I am here with the authority to release you and offer you a rather unique position."_

"_You are offering me a job?" she asked incredulously, "Are you serious?"_

_I nodded, "You see my dear, there are those who, like you, don't trust the Jedi. A powerful army of beings that follow their own laws and not the Senate's democratically voted for ones. We want to ensure that if the Jedi ever decide to take control of the Republic by force that we are ready. I am offering you freedom and the chance to stand against the Order you so rightly moved away from."_

_Her eyes seemed to grow hopeful as she pondered my offer. What I was extending was genuine, the Chancellor himself had quietly informed me of this idea to begin recruiting Jedi defectors in order to assemble Republic loyalists that could stand against the Jedi if needed._

_I could see the wisdom in his idea, and if it worked then his master plan would go more smoothly without the Jedi standing against him._

"_Can I think about it?" the prisoner asked, her tone letting slip that she seemed reluctant._

"_Of course." I smiled politely, "But remember that your trial is two days away. You don't have a lot of time."_

_With a nod farewell I left the cell. She would agree to the deal. I could read her like a book; she loved the Republic and despised the Jedi. Now all I had to do was convince her friend and the deal was done..._

**I originally planned for this to be a one shot and it will probably stay as that, but I have a feeling I could make it into more than that. I'm having conflicts between having Ahsoka free Barris from prison and they run together, but now I'm also thinking of having Barris and Ahsoka accept Tarkin's offer.**

**What do you think? Please review with your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars, that all belongs to George Lucas. Due to pleasant reviews I decided to continue this story. Enjoy**

"_You left?" his holographic face was a mixture of confusion and possibly a hint of happiness._

_I nodded, "Yes Lux I left the Order, well to be more specific they expelled me, then offered to let me return, which I turned down."_

"_So what will you do now?" he asked concernedly, "You are a well known person around the galaxy. You can't just fade away."_

"_Well," I smiled, "I was thinking of coming out to visit you. Unless you'd rather I didn't."_

"_I'd like that." He gave a bright and warm smile, "It'd be nice to see you again."_

_Now came the unpleasant part of my call, "I need your help."_

_I could see him looking alarmed, "What's wrong? Are you in danger?"_

"_No, no nothing like that," I assured him, "But I was wondering if you would mind if I brought Barris with me."_

_His eyebrows shot up, "You mean your best friend who framed you for everything and resulted in you getting kicked out of the Jedi Order?"_

"_That's the one." I smiled, "She has shown me the truth about the Council and I owe her for that."_

_Lux still looked bewildered but seemed to accept what I said, "Where are you staying?"_

"_Chuchi let me crash with her." I glanced around the luxurious apartment, as befitted a Senator, "Padme offered but I didn't want to intrude on her anymore."_

_He sighed, "As long as you are okay Ahsoka. But I thought Barris was locked up?"_

"_She is."_

"_Then how are you going to..." his eyes widened as the credit dropped, "Ahsoka what are you going to do?"_

_I hastily reached for the power button on the projector, "Oh look at the time, bye Lux."_

"_Ahso-" he was cut off as I hit the button and the hologram faded._

_Making a mental note to call him back and apologise later I set my mind to a daunting and completely illegal objective._

_Free Barris from prison and flee Coruscant._

**(PRISON/BARRIS' CELL)**

_With one day till her trial I needed to get a move on. However, it seemed she had been given her own way out._

"_Tarkin offered you a job?" I asked in surprise, "Why?"_

_She shrugged, "He claims that it is to build an army to stand against the Jedi if they go too far, which could be soon."_

"_But if you accept, then you'll be doing the very thing you hated the Jedi for." I frowned, "Being soldiers and weapons rather than peacekeepers."_

"_We do not fight for peace Ahsoka. We fight for democracy because that creates peace. If we fight for the Senate and not the Jedi then are fighting for what we vowed to protect."_

_I could sense she was trying to tell me something secretive, but with the monitoring equipment in the cell we couldn't talk freely._

"_So are you going to accept his offer?"_

_Her eyes narrowed craftily and she yawned convincingly, "Oh I think I will. But I am tired, ah this reminds me of that story you told me when you were a slave, yes that time your people were captured."_

_I kept a blank face, "What about it?"_

"_You were a slave locked in a cage. Now here I am stuck in one." She chuckled slightly, "I wonder if I should do what Unduli did in your place?"_

_Then it hit me. When we were on Zygerria and I was held prisoner my master had served the Queen until an opportunity to escape presented itself. Luminara Unduli had been Barris's teacher so Barris was hinting that she would accept Tarkin's offer, just long enough to get out of here, just like Anakin did._

"_I see." I sighed while folding my arms to hide the fact I was giving her a thumbs up, "Well I hope you enjoy your career change. If you want to get in touch I'll be staying with a friend."_

_Barris smiled sadly, "I understand Ahsoka. But I must do this, for the Republic."_

_If I hadn't been clued into her plan I would've believed she was genuine. She had got really good at tricking people, including me._

_Here's hoping this wasn't another one._

**(TWO DAYS LATER/CHUCHI'S APARTMENT)**

_Well according to her crimes and actions Barris Offee was officially executed. Unofficially her execution was faked and she was instead put undercover as a military agent, or spy, working directly for Admiral Tarkin. She had no actual military rank and so was unable to request assistance in any missions she was given unless she brought her request to Tarkin for approval._

"_But I am sure he'll give me what I need if it is part of a mission." Barris sat back in her seat, "Now all we have to do is get out of Coruscant and get to wherever we need to."_

_I nodded, "I already called Lux, and he was a bit surprised to hear about how you were released. I think he expected me to bust you out."_

"_That was what you planned originally isn't it?" she smiled._

"_Yeah, at least this way we aren't both wanted criminals." I shrugged._

_Now we needed to fly far away, which was easier said than done. She was technically dead and I was a famous ex-Jedi... we would stand out a bit._

_The door to the apartment opened and Chuchi entered. She stopped and stared at us, "I didn't realise you both were here."_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about not telling you." I stood up apologetically._

_She waved it aside, "It's no trouble at all. Though I am glad I didn't have guests and have to explain why a dead former Jedi is in my apartment."_

_Barris smiled, "That would be awkward."_

"_And I have a feeling you two want to disappear?" Chuchi frowned, "I can help you with that."_

_Barris and I exchanged looks, "How?"_

"_I have a scheduled visit to Pantora later today. You two could slip aboard my ship and hitch a ride out with me. Once we arrive you can take a ship and set off to...wherever it is you're going."_

_As I opened my mouth to tell her she held up a hand._

"_No doubt what you are doing is illegal in some way so I think it best not to tell me. That way if I am asked I can honestly say I do not know where you are."_

_Barris and I stepped forward in unison and embraced her, "Thank you so much." I whispered._

"_What are friends for?" she smiled, as a tear ran down her face, "I just hope that everything turns out for the best."_

_The war may be tearing the galaxy to pieces. But it would never tear our friendship apart._

**(MILITARY BASE/ ADMIRAL TARKIN'S OFFICE (TARKIN POV))**

"_Yes Chancellor?" I bowed my head as the hologram of my superior appeared._

"_I trust that everything is going according to plan?" he asked._

_I smiled coldly, "Indeed Chancellor. As we expected she has taken up residence with Senator Chuchi of Pantora who is also hosting Miss Tano."_

"_Excellent. The Senator is due to depart for Pantora. I am certain they will seize this opportunity to flee Coruscant."_

_I nodded in agreement, "I shall oversee this matter personally."_

"_Then you had better prepare. I await your report."_

_As the hologram faded I picked up a prearranged search warrant for the Senator's ship. Finding her along with a dead criminal and her accomplice would drastically hurt the Senator's career._

_Then we would take what we wanted rather than asking nicely._

_Sometimes my own brilliance surprised even me._

**Okay, review time. What did you think? Did this meet your expectations? Is Tarkin really as clever as he thinks that he knows he is?... or however that made sense. Anyway, see you next time. I may only make this three chapters long, it depends on your response and whether you think it should keep going or draw to a close.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own SWTCW nor any of its characters, they belong to George Lucas... and I heard Disney might cancel the Clone Wars series which will be a very bad thing for them to do. Anyway, enjoy.**

**(CORUSCANT ORBIT/REPUBLIC CRUISER BRIDGE (TARKIN POV))**

_As the senator's ship lifted from the dock on the planet below I smiled coldly, "Set an intercept course."_

"_Yes Admiral."_

_Senator Chuchi had just officially committed a crime by helping a convict and her accomplice escape Coruscant. I am within my authority to search the ship and once I found Tano and Offee then I can arrest the lot of them._

_Then the Chancellor's plan could begin in earnest._

_I watched as my ship closed on hers and attached a docking tube. After giving troopers enough time to board and secure the area I stared heading down to join them._

_This is a matter that I will oversee myself. Personally._

**(CHUCHI'S SHIP)**

"_Admiral Tarkin." Her blue face was filled with outrage, "On what grounds have you boarded my ship? I am a member of the Senate and I do not take this kind of action lightly."_

_I dismissed her attitude with a smile, "I have reason to believe you may have stowaways on board and I have every right to check."_

"_Anyone on this ship is authorised to be here." She lifted her chin defiantly, "There are no stowaways."_

_My smile faded, "And if I were to find criminals hiding on your ship? You have just stated in front of witnesses that anyone on this vessel is under your own authorisation. Were a criminal to be found…" I decided to let her think of the consequences, "Captain Rex and his men will search the ship, if you have any objections…"_

_I knew she wouldn't object. If she did it would be suspicious that she didn't want us looking around her ship._

"_No objections." She answered dully._

_With my smile returning I nodded to the clones, "Begin your search."_

**(CARGO HOLD/AHSOKA POV)**

_Barris and I huddled close together behind containers of supplies that were being taken along this journey. We could sense the overwhelming and repulsive ego of Tarkin nearby. Doubtless he had been expecting us to slip away from Coruscant before he gave Barris her first assignment, or whatever he had planned for her._

_Either way we had to hope he wouldn't find us._

_Silently we conveyed our thoughts to each other. Barris had a gleam of excitement but a touch of fear in her eyes, I don't know what messages I was sending but she seemed reassured as I gripped her hand tightly._

_Then we heard a sound that chilled us to the bone._

_The cargo bay door opened and footsteps echoed around the hold. I slowly peered out to see the outline of two human shaped figures moving towards our hiding spot._

**(BRIDGE/TARKIN POV)**

_I was reasonably confident that within a few minutes of searching there would be some word of finding my little escapees. Surprisingly the search parties were turning up with nothing._

_Deciding not to notice the growing smirk of the young senator I turned to Captain Rex, "Tell your men to sort into a floor by floor search. Once each floor is cleared post sentries at each access point. We will trap them."_

"_Yes Admiral." He nodded and relayed my orders._

_There was no way I was going to abandon this search and leave empty handed after having been so confident I would find them. My reputation would be butchered._

_So, with a beckon to a team of troopers I started walking to the turbolift. While the clones started at the top and worked down, the two ex-Jedi would probably be hiding in the cargo hold._

_I would capture them myself and drag them away while the senator was arrested for harbouring fugitives._

**(CARGO HOLD/AHSOKA POV)**

_The hold was silent again as whoever had come in left a minute ago after receiving orders from the bridge. Now Barris and I were able to breathe again._

"_Are you okay?" I whispered._

"_I'm okay." She replied, "But we aren't clear just yet."_

_As is to reaffirm that the doors opened again and more footsteps echoed around the hold._

**(TARKIN POV)**

_My troops and I marched into the cargo hold, "Spread out. Search aisle by aisle. There is only one way out of this room, you two stand guard." I gestured before striding forwards, "No-one is to leave until I authorise it."_

**(AHSOKA POV)**

_I could hear footsteps getting closer. I could sense seven people in the room with us. Two were standing by the door while the others were moving along the aisles._

_Barris started shaking and I grabbed her shoulder forcefully. If we were caught it would be the end of us and for Chuchi. We needed to hope no-one moved the tarp we were hiding behind. I peered through a small hole to see a figure striding straight for us._

**(TARKIN POV)**

_There!_

_I saw a blue eye staring at me!_

_Without hesitating I strode forward and could make out the outline of a tarp carefully disguised as part of the wall and containers. A perfect hiding spot._

_I seized a hold of the tarp and pulled it aside with a shout to the troopers._

_They were mine!_

**Giga-gasp! I didn't see this coming. Anyway, please review and see you for what could be the finale. Though I might make a sequel if the main characters don't get executed in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, Tarkin ambushed Chuchi's ship and begun the search for Ahsoka and Barriss. Has our dastardly villain found the fleeing fugitives? I do not own SWTCW, it belongs to George Lucas. Enjoy**

_For a long moment I stood frozen staring at the painting of Ahsoka Tano. My usually calculating mind unable to process what I was staring at._

_It was a trick._

_Those words finally hammered home as the soldiers converged and likewise examined the painting._

"_Order all troops to withdraw." I muttered, "They are not on this vessel."_

_I glared at the painting as though it was the cause for this disaster. Doubtless they had predicted my attempt to catch them red-handed and planned for the senator to distract me while they made their escape on another ship._

_As I returned to the bridge she stepped out to meet me._

"_Goodbye Admiral." Chuchi smiled pleasantly, with a touch of smugness, "I'll be sure to report this to the Senate. I doubt they will be happy that the military has started accusing senators of criminal activities without proof."_

_I met her eyes and we shared understanding._

_I knew she helped them escape._

_She knew that I knew._

_But I had no proof. If I accused her right now with no evidence I might as well kiss my career goodbye._

"_I apologise for the intrusion," I turned to leave, "Captain Rex have your men depart at once."_

_Determinedly not looking back at her smug expression I instead allowed myself to once again think of the future, a glorious human empire where aliens were subservient to the far superior race._

_Now, where are those escapees?_

**(CARGO FREIGHTER/AHSOKA POV)**

_Our new Chiss friend, the one who smuggled us onto this ship, fired off a stream of words in several different languages as he pulled the tarp back._

"_Basically he says the military intercepted Chuchi." Barriss glanced at me, "We're clear."_

_I nodded and smiled at the Chiss, "Thank you for your help."_

_He grinned and pulled the tarp back in place before calling to the other crew members that everything was fine._

"_Now we just have to wait until we reach Onderon." I sat back against a crate, "You okay?"_

"_I'm fine." She stared at me, "But I still can't work out why you are doing all this after I was so horrible to you."_

"_Because if you hadn't then I would still be a gullible pawn to them. One to be discarded after serving their needs."_

_She stifled a cough behind her hand, "What are we going to do when we reach Onderon? If Tarkin is hunting us he'll work out your ties to Lux."_

"_I have a plan." I smiled._

**(TARKIN'S CRUISER/POV)**

_I drummed my fingers on my desk as I waited for a report on any vessels that had left at the same time as the senator. The Chancellor needed agents and I would deliver, even if I had to drag those brats back to Coruscant myself. Personally._

_The door opened and Captain Rex entered, he snapped to attention and saluted before handing me the report. As per my instructions all vessels had been scanned for specific statistics, as a fall-back plan._

"_Three vessels left at the same time as the senator." Rex summarised, "One transport on its way to Naboo, a cargo freighter taking supplies to Onderon, and a-"_

_My raised hand cut him off, "A cargo freighter to Onderon?_ _It was not due to depart until this evening."_

"_There was an urgent appeal from the representative of Onderon and the supplies were dispatched sooner."_

"_Lux Bonteri." I mused, "You and Miss Tano worked alongside him, what can you tell me about the relationship between them."_

_Rex thought for a moment, "Close. They were comfortable with each other and were certainly good friends."_

"_Thank you, that will be all." I dismissed the clone._

_Once the door had closed I contacted the bridge, "Set a course for Onderon immediately. And look for this cargo freighter." I sent up the details and specs, "It may be transporting criminals."_

"_At once Admiral."_

_Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice... you don't fool me twice._

**And that is that.****Tarkin is hot on their trail and looking for the win. Now personally I don't know where this story is going. I just write what comes to me and it seems to be working so far. Anyway, there are a number of possible paths that this story is going to take.**

**Ahsoka and Barriss will elude the determined Admiral Tarkin and survive until after the Clone Wars.**

**Tarkin will find them... I leave what happens to your imagination**

**One of them will die**

**Both of them will die**

**Etc.**

**Stay tuned readers. Till next time.**


End file.
